The Things Men Do
by Zaratan
Summary: Bonnie is brought in to investigate a serial killer, as only her abilities might lead to capturing this murderer. Takes place after Redemption. Some violence, language, and sexual situations. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own a thing, Disney does. This story takes place after the events of "Redemption". Basically, I wanted to do an almost Dead Zone thing with Bonnie since I saw the show and figured this would be the time to do it. I'll be doing the Bonnie's Diary before each chapter, just to fill in some gaps between this story and Redemption. **Bold** denotes vision, _Italics_ indicate thoughts, and _"Italics in quotes"_ indicates telepathic communication.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Things Men Do – Chapter 1

April 2nd

Dear Kim,

It's been a few weeks since I realized I could do more with these powers than just wait for the vision to happen. Not being able to take part in cheerleading thanks to a broken arm (Monkey Fist is so lucky he's dead, cause I'd kill him for making me miss District next week!), I've had plenty of time to practice. It's unbelievable! All it took was a little practice, and I could basically call the visions to me, direct them. It's not perfect yet, but I'm getting there. Too bad I can't get the telepathy to work with anyone but Ron. I think his mind is just more open to it than everyone else. Maybe it's the magic, or just the way he is. At least it's handy in a fight!

PS. His mind is way too open when he's sleeping. Found that out when he crashed after a mission. You'll be happy to know, you dominate his dreams most of the time. There is one thing though, and I think I'll leave it to you to ask when you recover. He has an almost unhealthy obsession with this old Japanese woman who is always laughing at him and stealing his food. He dreams about her fairly often, and I'm a little afraid to ask him myself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya cannae stop me! When ah sell the formula, ah'll have enough to buy meself a dozen golf courses! HAHAHAHA!"

"_And you thought the front door would be a good idea! Brilliant idea Ron!"_

"_Well, I didn't think he'd be right there when we opened the door!"_

Bonnie peeked out over the lip of the sand bunker she had taken refuge in, and could see Ron had done the same on the other side of the fairway, a small cliff blocking him on one side. She ducked back down to avoid a golf ball coming far too close for comfort and sighed.

"_Look… you're closer to him. Can't you just, like, superspeed a bit to him?"_

"_Yeah right. If I could do that, it wouldn't have taken three hours for me to clean out my mom's basement."_

"_Well, there has to be something…"_

An exceedingly loud explosion interrupted him, and Bonnie could hear Ron yell. She looked up in time to a good portion of the cliff beside Ron give way, collapsing where Ron had been ducking.

"RON!"

Bonnie was forced to duck back down as all the fire from Duff came her way now. _"Ron, can you hear me? Are you there?"_

"_Yeah Bon-Bon, I'm good. As I was jumping away, my pants fell down and I tripped. Actually, that's what saved my life!"_

"_First off, the only reason I'm letting you live for calling me Bon-Bon is because you almost died there. Now, as I was saying…"_

"_Umm… just… one small problem."_

"_What's that?"_

"_Well, my pants got trapped under a boulder, and I can't get them free."_

Bonnie just rolled her eyes. _"What's the big deal? I've seen you freak fight in your boxers before."_

She could feel him hesitating. _"Well… you see… my mom was doing laundry today, and I really didn't expect the call to go out anywhere before they were done."_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"_Well, I kinda threw all my underwear in with the wash. I'm kinda… going commando right now. Think you could handle Duff while I try to get my pants loose?"_

Bonnie just groaned, rubbing her temple to try and alleviate the headache that was developing. Taking a deep breath, she scouted the area around her and found a shard of one of the exploded golf balls that had landed near her. Closing her eyes, she concentrated, trying to find her center. She pictured the fragment in her mind and…

**A rain of fire pelted down around her, as Duff was frantically firing, trying to get a bead on her. Bonnie focused on where the shots were landing as she viewed herself in the third person weaving through the course. She saw herself take one just a few feet away from Duff, and calculated just where she'd need to be when she reached that point.**

Bonnie's eyes opened and she smiled. Rubbing the cast on her arm briefly, she dove from cover, launching herself into a quick flip before one-handed cart wheeling away from another two shots. Rapidly, she made her way towards her foe, and she could see the smile on his face as she got closer. When she got within ten feet, her ears ringing from the explosions, she twisted quickly to the left and dove across the grass, avoiding one that that would have come far too close for comfort, as she had seen a few moments ago. As there was still a light dew on the lawn, she slid right up to Killigan and quickly leapt to her feet.

She took a moment to brush herself off, and examine the grass stain on her shirt. "You do know your paying my dry cleaning bill, don't you?"

Killigan just smiled. "Ach Lassie, yer dry cleaning will be the least o your worries!"

The end of his club glowed, and Bonnie ducked and rolled out of the way of the wild swing aimed at her head. When he turned, she flipped over his head, grabbing a club from the bag on his back while in mid-air, and landed deftly on the ground. Smiling coldly, she readied herself.

Duff grabbed another club from his bag, and twirled them in his hands. When he was done showing off, he gripped them tightly, and attacked. Bonnie blocked both shots with her own club, but Duff brought one of the club's back, swinging low. She leapt over it, pushing back on the other one and dove low. Duff was ready for her though, and as she landed, she found a club at the back of her ankle. He pulled roughly, and Bonnie found herself lying on the ground. Slightly stunned, Bonnie looked up at him.

"Ya didn't see that one comin', did ya Lassie?" He swung both clubs downward and to the sides as if he was aiming at a ball, only from both sides of her.

Bonnie simply reacted. She blocked the one on the right with the club in hand, and shifted her left arm to block the other one. The club struck the cast with a resounding thud, and Bonnie winced briefly as the pain traveled up her arm.

She looked back up at Duff, who looked a little surprised, and smiled. "And I bet you didn't see this!"

Bonnie reared back her leg, and drove it forward, directly into his groin. All the air left his lungs as he dropped the clubs and held himself gingerly. He quickly fell to his knees in front of Bonnie, tears running freely down his cheeks, staring at her almost plaintively.

Bonnie got to her feet and smiled, rearing back her fist. "Nighty night!" She swung, and his head shot back from the impact. When he hit the ground, he remained still.

Bonnie pulled out her communicator and signaled Wade. "Hey Wade. Duff's all ready for transport here."

Wade just looked up and smiled. "Great to hear." He looked over her shoulder, frowning slightly. "Where's Ron?"

Bonnie just smirked. "He had a bit of a… wardrobe malfunction, but he's fine though."

Wade just shook his head and chuckled. "Your ride back will be there in ten minutes."

Bonnie just nodded. "Thanks Wade." She turned off the communicator, and slowly made her way over to the bunker that Ron had been hiding in. _"You decent yet"_

"_Almost… there, I'm good."_

Bonnie peeked over the bunker as Ron was just tightening the belt. He was dirty and disheveled, but appeared to be fine, so she allowed herself a laugh. "I swear Ron, dumb luck has to be part of the whole mystical monkey package!"

Ron just looked up at her and grinned. "Nahh, it's all natural Ronness. Any trouble with Duff?"

Bonnie looked over her shoulder at the man lying prone on the ground. "Nope, not a one."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie and Ron were both napping briefly on the plane ride back when they heard the cockpit door open. She raised her head and smiled when she saw who it was. "General Mackenzie, what are you doing here?"

The older man just smiled, keeping his voice down so as not to wake Ron. "Thought I'd come for the ride and see how you two were doing. I know it's not the most luxurious ride, but it does in a pinch."

Bonnie just grinned. "Thanks again for the lift."

He just shook his head. "Kid, I should be thanking you! If it weren't for you and Ron and your friends stopping Monkey Fist, I would have had to nuke a good portion of England and Wales. I already told Wade, you guys need a lift, I'll be happy to provide, any time! Anyways, I also wanted to let you kids know we are coming up on Middleton now, and since I know you're not a big fan of skydiving, I told the pilot to land us at the military base. A driver will be standing by to take you where you want go."

Bonnie smiled and nodded, and as soon as he re-entered the cockpit, she set about waking Ron. She avoided touching him, knowing that to do so while he was dreaming was just asking for sights she did not want to see, and lazily tossed one of her shoes his way.

Ron shifted briefly, sinking further into the seat. "Five more minutes KP… my crepes are burning and Nooni is trying to take them from me!"

Bonnie just groaned and tossed her other shoe. "Ron!"

Ron scrambled awake, looking left and right through bleary eyes. "Wha… what? Are we home yet?"

Bonnie just grinned. "Almost. They're going to land for us so we don't have to jump." Ron just grinned at that and stretched. "Anyways Ron, my folks are out of town and I was going to ask Tara to go with me to Beuno Nacho to get something to eat. Want to tag along?"

His smile faded briefly before returning. "Naww… I should get to the hospital anyways. It's Friday, and I don't want to miss hanging out with KP. I haven't missed our date night yet, not sense Monkey Fist."

Bonnie just nodded, her own smile fading. "She'll wake up soon Ron. I mean, I saw us all in college, so it can't be too much longer!"

Ron's smile faded as well, and he cast his eyes downward. "Yeah, I know. I just wish you could figure out when."

"I do too, but it just doesn't work that way. Every time I see her awake, its college."

"Yeah… at least I know she'll wake up." Ron rose to his feet, stretching his arms over his head. "You know, if you guys want to swing by with snackage, I'd greatly appreciate it!"

Bonnie smiled faintly. "You got it!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And it's like he doesn't even want to come to Beuno Nacho anymore. I think he's only come twice since Rufus died, and that was just because we all made him come."

Tara just nodded as she sipped at her pop. "He's hurting right now, even if he does everything he can to hide it."

Bonnie just sighed and took the last bite of her naco. "I know he is. I just wish there was something we could do to help him. I hate seeing him like this."

Bonnie grabbed the bag of food for Ron while Tara dumped the garbage from their trays, and the pair headed out across the parking lot.

"I do love the car you got by the way. I can't believe your parents got you that for getting accepted to Upperton U!"

Tara just grinned widely as the approached the red sports car. "I know, isn't it spanking!"

Bonnie just shook her head, draping an arm across her friend's shoulders. "Tara, I…"

The ground opened up beneath Bonnie's feet, and her words were lost as she screamed. She could hear Tara scream as well as she tumbled down after her friend, who had a very good grip on her shirt. Bonnie pulled her friend closer to her as they passed through a network of tubes and shafts. When they hit bottom, they braced themselves and each other as much as they could. Silently, a door in the tube way opened for the pair, and they cautiously stepped out.

Glancing around, Bonnie could see people working all around her, with computer banks and screens jammed into every corner of the room. Her observations were interrupted by a brown haired woman in an eye patch who approached her with a smile.

"Bonnie Rockwaller… welcome to Global Justice! I'm Doctor Director, the head of Global Justice"

Bonnie walked right up to her, anger evident in every move she made. "I don't care who the hell you are! You want to talk to me, you give me a call like a normal person. And what gives you the right to just grab me and my friend off the street like that?"

Doctor Director took a step back, her smile fading. "I do apologize the abrupt nature for which we brought you here. As well, we did not intend for Ms. Matthews to come along for the ride."

Bonnie just crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the brunette. "Fine, whatever. Now why did you bring me here?"

"There has been a murder tonight, and we'd like your help."

"Isn't that the job of the police?"

Doctor Director just nodded. "Normally it would be. But we believe this is the same killer that has struck in St. Louis, Chicago, Cleveland, and New York. So far, we have found no clues as to the identity of the perpetrator."

Bonnie began to look a little worried. "So what do you want me to do?"

"We need you to stop this person, as you are the only one who might stand a chance. You see… we know about your abilities!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – GJ tips it's hand, and they need Bonnie to do what they cannot; find a killer before that person strikes again!

I hope everyone saw the newest Family Guy episode, cause any fan of KP really would have enjoyed watching Eisner get thrown from a cliff and ripped apart by crocodiles after his child slave ring was thwarted! Also, since they are frowning on putting thanks into stories, I will be personally thanking each and every person who reviews and answering questions for people who take the time to write me a review, provided you have an email that comes up. If you don't have an account… what's wrong with you? It takes 2 minutes!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own a thing, Disney does. If you haven't yet, read "Tara Strikes Back", as I use that fairly often in this chapter, as well as "Answers". This does have descriptive violence as well, but not much more than most television gets in the evenings. Just be advised!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Things Men Do – Chapter 2

April 6th

Dear Kim,

You seriously wouldn't believe the change in Tara since her run-in with Gill. I mean, she was always so shy before, and she still can be sometimes, but in just the last few weeks… I mean, she became captain of the squad since I busted my arm, and she's just been working them. Probably pushing them harder than you or I ever did! She's speaking up in class more, and I don't even want to mention her and Josh's relationship. I mean, before, she'd blush if he gave her a little peck on the cheek in public. Now, she's almost brazen! She even told me she's considering becoming a cop!

I guess everyone has those points where, something happens, and you just… break out of your shell, become who you are, who you are meant to be. I think Tara realized something after that fight. I know I did when I had my moment!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you mean you know about my abilities?"

Doctor Director took a step back from the obviously furious young woman before her. "Please, Ms. Rockwaller. If we could step into my office…"

Bonnie just stepped up in front of her, shaking visibly. "No, I want to know where you get off spying on me or whatever?"

"Please, if we could step into my office? I assure you, these people have no idea what we are talking about, and I'm sure you would prefer to keep it that way."

Bonnie turned to glare at the faces of those around her, staring raptly at her as she was yelling at their boss and superior officer. She quickly returned her glare back to the woman before her. "Fine!"

"Perhaps Ms. Matthews would prefer to stay out here?"

Bonnie looked at her friend, who just shook her head. "She's coming too."

Doctor Director headed to the back of the room, Bonnie and Tara quickly following. They entered what appeared to be a boardroom, and the older woman quickly shut the door. "Please, have a seat, and I will explain everything."

Bonnie glared at her, enmity evident in eyes, but she sat, with Tara placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"As I said, I do apologize for the circumstances that we are meeting under. First, I would like to assure you that there are only four agents in all of Global Justice that know of your abilities, which includes me, and those four would not speak of this to anybody. And yes, while we were spying on you, it was, for the most part, on behalf of the Sensei of Yamanouchi at the time, who informed us of you and wanted to make sure you were all right. I do profess to doing some additional work though to assess you capabilities."

Bonnie just looked shocked. "Sensei told you? You know… know about Yamanouchi? And, what additional work?"

Doctor Director sighed inwardly as Bonnie seemed to have calmed down to a more rational level. "Yes, we know about Yamanouchi, though only those in higher positions or on a need to know basis are aware of its existence. Quite often, students of Yamanouchi are recruited by Global Justice. As well, we tend to go to them for assistance when our own psi and mystical departments are unable to find a solution."

Bonnie leaned forward across the table. "Psi department? You mean there are others like me working for you? Then why do you need me?"

"I must confess that our psi division is not as… skilled as you are, and is rather quite small. Their primary job at this point remains as recruiters."

Bonnie leaned back again, arms crossed over her chest. "All right, so that answers why I'm here. You still didn't answer my last question though. What additional work did you do on me?"

Doctor Director seemed to shift uncomfortably. "To be entirely honest, we have been assessing the medical files Dr. Possible has done on you for…"

Bonnie rose to her feet. "HOW DARE YOU! Those are confidential! You have no right to pry into my life like that!"

Doctor Director tried to remain calm as she responded. "And I apologize, but it is the same process we use when assessing any potential recruit or possible threat. You have a remarkable gift, but one that could easily lead to corruption if utilized wrong, and we needed to make sure that you were, first and foremost, not a danger, which gave us the right to investigate you."

"Well screw you, and screw your whole bloody organization! Come on Tara, we're getting out of here!"

Bonnie rose quickly to her feet, Tara right behind, and they quickly made their way to the door. They stopped short though when Doctor Director spoke again. "Are you willing to allow at least two more people to die because you don't like us?"

Bonnie hand stalled over the knob, shaking with impotent fury. Clenching her hand, she turned slowly to face the woman. Striding up to the still seated woman, she bent down, pushing her words out into an almost hiss. "I'm going to help you, but let's get something straight here. All these God damned tests of yours and the spying on me, it ends now. Got it!"

Doctor Director just nodded, and waited for the two teens to sit back down. Satisfied that they were paying attention, she clicked on a projection screen. "We don't know who the killer is, and there have been no real clues. We have confirmed it is the same person who has been committing these murders, cutting a swath across the country. The pattern is the same in each case though. Three killings per city, separated by two nights in each case. Weapon of choice seems to be a knife, taken from the victim's house. That's where the similarities end though. Sex, age, race, religion, none of it matches up at all. What does match up though is loved ones. We think our killer is targeting those with spouses or significant others, and only those with a predilection towards suicide. In each case, the loved one of the deceased commits suicide the next day, which we think is why the killer waits two days between killings."

Bonnie just cringed at some of the imagery, but couldn't tear her eyes away. She could feel Tara gripping her arm tightly, and she lightly patted her friend's hand. "So how did you get brought into this?"

Doctor Director just shook her head. "Police have not been able to find any leads, so they have asked for anyone who could help them. I volunteered Global Justice's assistance in this matter. Especially after tonight!"

Tara just leaned forward a bit. "There's been another murder?"

The older woman nodded. "Yes, there was. Paul Bannerman. He worked for Global Justice, and he was a friend of mine!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Director spent the next ten minutes going into excruciating detail of everything they had discovered to date, and she noticed that, while Bonnie appeared calm and composed despite the worst imagery, Tara seemed to fidget and wince. "Ms. Matthew's, if you'd prefer, we could send you home? You don't need to remain for this."

Bonnie looked over at her friend, her face sympathetic. "Yeah T, this isn't something you really need to deal with."

Tara just shook her head. "No, I'm good. If I want to be a cop, I have to get used to these kinds of things. Besides, I want to help you! Who's been better at helping you interpret your visions then me?"

Bonnie just smiled lightly, gripping her friend's hand lightly. "No one's better than you T!"

The door opened behind them, and both teens turned to see who had entered. Doctor Director just smiled. "This is Agent Will Du, one of our top agents. He will be working with you during the course of the investigation."

Will just looked the two over, a look of disdain crossing his features. "Permission to speak freely ma'am?"

Doctor Director just nodded. "Of course."

"I understand working with the psychic, as we need her abilities, but do I really have to be saddled with a civilian in this case?"

Tara jumped quickly to her feet. "I'll have you know…"

Bonnie placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "She'll be coming with us Agent Du. Now, we should get going anyways before the scene of the crime gets too contaminated and I can't get a proper reading."

Doctor Director just nodded and smiled, leading the trio to the nearest tube to the surface. Will went first, and as soon as he was gone, Tara leaned over to whisper to Bonnie. "What was that? You get to go ballistic, and I don't?"

Bonnie just smiled. "Don't you worry about that, I just thought it would be better to do that alone. I have a few choice words for GJ boy myself."

Tara smiled at that, and happily stepped into the tube next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive to the crime scene was brief, and there was no mistaking the site at once, with a bevy of police and medics on hand. Will slowly pulled the car up behind a couple of patrol cars, throwing it into park.  
"Ms. Matthews, I believe you should stay here. We won't need you to help with this portion of the investigation."

Bonnie leaned right over at that, grabbing him tightly by the front of his shirt, jerking him forward. "First off, you talk to my friend in that kind of tone again, I will shove your gonads so far up your body, you'll be choking on them. Got me? Now, as for your elitist bullshit I've heard so much about, that might fly with others, but you are dealing with Bonnie Rockwaller now! I got called in, I run the show. You disagree, and I'm sure Tara could come up with an interesting punishment."

Tara leaned forward, a smile on her face. "I'm thinking… handcuffed and stuffed in the trunk until we're done. I'm sure one of those nice officers would be happy to lend me a pair."

Bonnie grinned at the thought of that. "Now, I'm going to go do my thing while Tara scans for anything that might be helpful. You, like a good little agent, can ask the police if they found anything helpful."

Will pulled himself free from Bonnie's grip. "I don't think…"

Tara leaned forward, propping an elbow on his shoulder. "Now, now, what did we just tell you?" When he only glared at her, she smiled, patting him on the head. "Good boy!"

Hearing him grumble to himself, both girls exited the car with a laugh, and headed for the blockade. A pair of police officers stopped them almost instantly.

"Sorry girls, this is no place for you two to be going."

Bonnie pulled out the GJ identification she had gotten from Doctor Director during the briefing, and flashed the police her brightest smile. "It's all right officers. We're here as representatives of Global Justice. I'm sure you were told of our coming?"

The two officers looked at each other, obviously confused. Without another word, they lifted the yellow tape and allowed the two to pass underneath.

Bonnie pulled out her communicator and handed it to Tara. "Just hit this button to call up Wade, and he'll help you go through the scans."

They passed a couple officers by the door, and Bonnie's nose detected the smell of vomit as she passed them by. A third officer stood just inside the doorway, and he turned when he heard the two of them approach behind them. "Just who are you two?"

Bonnie flashed the ID again. "Bonnie Rockwaller, I'm with Global Justice. He in there?"

The detective nodded. "Yeah, he's in there. I'm Detective Thomas by the way. You sure you two want to go in there, it ain't pretty."

Bonnie just nodded. "If we want to catch this guy, we're going to have to."

The detective just nodded. "We moved the garbage can closer to the living room after we cleared it, just in case you don't think you can make it outside."

Bonnie nodded, and proceeded to the living room. Tara got up close behind, so she could whisper to Bonnie without being overheard. "Why would we need the garbage can?"

Bonnie paused at the entrance to the room. "Because pictures are one thing, but seeing the real deal… let's just say you're going to regret having had Mexican for supper."

Bonnie took a deep breath, and took a step in. The coppery smell hit her all at once, and she repressed the urge to gag. Even in the dim lighting of the room, she could clearly make out the body of the victim. Gashes, both shallow and deep, ran down the arms, legs, and torso of the poor soul. The face, what once might have been considered handsome, was criss-crossed in an almost elaborate pattern of shallow cuts. Bonnie shook as she noticed the eyelids had been cut off, exposing the now sightless eyes, as if to make sure that the person was watching what was being done to him. Blood splatters were everywhere, coating the walls, furniture, even the ceiling.

She glanced over at Tara, and saw her face had gone completely white. Bonnie approached her friend quickly. "Tara, are you…"

Tara turned quickly, and as Bonnie followed, found the detective holding her friend's hair back as she quickly emptied the contents of her last meal into the garbage can.

"Tara, you all right."

Tara just nodded as she pulled her head from the can. "I'll be all right."

Bonnie placed a hand on her friend's shoulder comfortingly. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I can run the scans…"

Tara just waved her off. "I'll be fine. I've got it out of my system now."

Detective Thomas handed Tara a napkin, and she thanked him as she wiped her mouth. "Don't worry about it none miss, it can get to anyone. I've thrown up twice myself since I got here."

Tara just nodded as she braced one arm on the garbage can for support. After another moment, she rose. "I'm good. Let's get on with this."

The two teens re-entered the room, and Bonnie quickly moved towards the body. "You get in touch with Wade, and please tell him not to look at video as much as he can. Tell him to rely on sensors. After all, he's just a kid."

Tara placed an arm over her mouth and nose to try and block the smell, repressing the urge to gag further. "How come you seem fine?"

Bonnie knelt down beside the body, and glanced up at her friend. "Let's just say… I haven't exactly told you about all the visions I've ever had. I'm actually afraid to say that I've seen worse than this."

Bonnie closed her eyes, trying to block everything out. Directing her mind to what was in front of her, she focused on shutting out everything else around her. Some sort of buzzing sensation remained in the back of her mind, no matter how she tried to block it out, so she tried her best to ignore it. Slowly, carefully, she lowered her hand down, and placed it gently…

**Searing pain, stabbing into the lower back…**

Bonnie pulled her hand back quickly. She hadn't intended on the vision to come like that. These visions were always bad when she could feel the other person's pain, but it was obvious the killer was going to strike again. Closing her eyes again, she took a few deep breaths, trying hard to ignore the taste of copper that was permeating the inside of her mouth. Slowly, she lowered her hand back down, and carefully…

**It was a woman, someone Bonnie had never seen before. She carefully placed her keys into the bowl on the table, carrying a bag of groceries in one hand. She entered the kitchen and hit the lights, humming a quiet tune. Bonnie was surprised as much as she was when a blurry figure came straight at her from behind. The knife cut deep across the back as the figure slashed, and Bonnie winced in sympathy. She tried to slow the vision down, to try and get a bead on just who was attacking this woman, but no matter what she tried, the figure was a blur**. **She couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman holding the knife.**

**Taking a different tack, Bonnie looked out the kitchen window, scanning for any clues as to where they were. She knew the vision couldn't last much longer, and scanned the neighborhood. She almost cried for joy when she saw an address number with the street name underneath right across the road.**

**71 Sycamore Street!**

Bonnie's eyes opened, and she quickly pulled her hand away from the body in front of her. Tara was standing behind her, the screen on the communicator now dark.

"Me and Wade didn't find anything. How did it go at your end?"

Bonnie gave a bit of a half smile. "For some reason, the killer was all blurry, but I did get where the killer will strike next. And we will get that sick son of a bitch!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, this got a bit more descriptive than I originally intended, but I really don't want to change anything. If you think it deserves an M rating, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own a thing, Disney does. I guess I really pushed the boundaries on the last one, but I think that will be as descriptive I get. Time to add a bit of intrigue, emotion, and mystery to our little tale.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Things Men Do – Chapter 3

April 8th

Dear Kim,

OH MY GOD! I mean, they tell you your first time can be awful. I mean, with what Tara told me about her first time with Jason, I was expecting the worst. But Brick… he was just so patient and sweet. I mean, it hurt a bit, but no where near as bad as I thought it would be. He made sure I was all right every step of the way… if I had known it could be like that, I would have done it long ago!

The big lout actually made me dinner. He's not the best cook, could definitely take lessons from Ron, but he had candles going and music in the background. He even managed to get some kind of star light machine, like a projector, showing a rotating night sky above us while we ate. It was soooo romantic!

Anyways, when I woke up in Brick's arms, it just felt so right, you know? I mean, he puts on such a tough front at school, but inside, he's such a big teddy bear! I can't believe just how much I love him!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we can catch the person responsible for this?"

Bonnie just nodded, as she and Tara quickly left the living room. "Yeah. Come on, let's give them what we know."

Detective Thomas was waiting for them in the hallway, his face grim. "Find anything useful?"

Bonnie smiled just a bit. "Nothing on the person responsible, but we do know where the killer will strike next."

Thomas looked at the pair skeptically. "How'd you find that out?"

Bonnie just smirked. "Call it a trade secret. We're going to scout things out briefly, and then get in touch with you to coordinate how we're taking this guy down."

Thomas didn't look happy, but he nodded. "You make sure you call us. You may be GJ, but this is still my town."

"Oh, and don't forget to make sure the man's wife is under suicide watch."

"Already notified of that. She's at the hospital now, under watch. Nothing to worry about there."

Bonnie shook the man's hand, smiling. "Thanks for your help."

Bonnie and Tara headed for the car, and found a very upset looking Will Du standing by the driver's side door. "I am a highly trained operative. Taking statements is beneath my abilities."

Tara just walked right up to him, staring him in the eyes. "What did we tell you earlier? She's in charge, and you shut your mouth unless you have something to contribute. Now, do you?"

"I will not allow a civilian to talk to me in…"

"Excuse me? I said shut it!"

"I…"

Tara crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you want me to get the handcuffs?"

Will's hands flexed involuntarily, as he stared intently at the blond haired girl. Finally, muttering to himself and grumbling under his breath, he pulled the door open quickly and got in, slamming it shut behind him.

Bonnie had to restrain her laughter. "Tara, that was just awesome!"

Tara placed a hand over her chest and sighed. "I've always wanted to do that to someone!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Black eyes carefully watched as the two teens got back into their car and watched them drive off, The dark figure quickly got into a vehicle of it's own, pulling out slowly, and proceeded to follow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure it's 74? Why not 72?"

Bonnie just looked out the car window, as they sat parked in front of the house Bonnie had seen in her vision. "The angle is a little off. How I saw it… it's got to be 74."

Will just nodded. "Fine then. Now that your job is done, I will take you back to your vehicle, and I can get on with my assignment."

Bonnie just turned to face him, an almost look of disbelief showing in her expression. "I don't think so! First off, we have a couple days until the killer strikes again. And second, the police will be handling most of it, and we'll be there as well."

Will just frowned at her. "I can handle this situation myself, there is no need for further assistance from either you, or the local constabulary."

Bonnie just shrugged. "All right."

Tara leaned over the seat quickly. "You don't mean that, do you? I mean, if it wasn't for you…"

Bonnie smiled to her friend. "He's the ranking officer, we'll go by his judgment. If you can take us to Beuno Nacho, that's where Tara's car is."

The ride back was somewhat uncomfortable, as Tara sat in the back sulking, arms crossed over her chest. Bonnie seemed to be in a fairly good mood, and that seemed strange, even to Will, who kept glancing her way the entire ride expecting her to argue with his decision. When they arrived without any further complaints, Will seemed relieved.

"I do thank you for your assistance with my investigation. While we got off to a rocky start, I hope how this mission ended means we might be able to work together more amicably in the future."

Bonnie just grinned as she got out of the car. "I think I would like that!"

Bonnie and Tara stood there for a few moments, and as soon as he was out of sight, Tara slapped her friend in the arm. "What the hell was that about?"

Bonnie just smiled and pulled out her cell phone. "Watch and learn. Hello, Middleton PD? I need you to connect me with Detective Thomas… Agent Rockwaller of Global Justice… Thank you!" Tara sat down on the curb, obviously confused, as Bonnie waited on the phone. "Detective Thomas? Hello, this is Bonnie Rockwaller, we spoke at the crime scene… yes, we have a location for you… ready? 74 Sycamore Street… no, thank you! I'm just glad our two departments can work together on this. We'll meet you there tomorrow… Oh, one more thing. We are having a problem with one of our agents, gung-ho type. Feels he could score some points by bringing this guy in solo… yeah, that type. Anyways, think you can keep him out of the area when we lay the trap?… You can. Thanks!"

Tara sat there on the curb, a stunned look on her face, before she broke out into full-blown laughter. "Oh my God… you just totally screwed the guy over there!"

Bonnie was laughing now as well. "Well, the guy wasn't responding well to threats or yelling. This way, he's out of our hair, no muss, no fuss!"

Tara rose to her feet, still chuckling. "You are an evil genius Bonnie!"

"Only when I want to be." Bonnie glanced at her watch and frowned. "Ouch, we completely forgot about getting Ron his food. I hope he won't be mad."

Tara just grabbed her friend by the arm. "Nahh… he'll be fine. Let's get him a grande sized order, and he'll forget we were ever late."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark figure watched the two teens as they entered the restaurant, paying particular attention to the blond haired girl. Satisfied, the figure drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was wondering if you had gotten lost?"

Bonnie grinned as she and Tara entered Kim's room at the hospital. "Nah, got called in by Global Justice to handle a case for them."

Ron grinned. "Let me guess… tube outside Beuno Nacho?"

Tara smirked as she handed Ron the bag of food. "Yeah, they didn't exactly give us much warning on that. I got pulled down with her. How are you doing today Kim?"

Bonnie winced inwardly as her friend casually sat down and started talking to Kim. Ron was a fond believer that those in a coma could hear, even just a little, what was being said to them. Tara, Josh, Felix, even Brick, all of them took part in that. She couldn't though, not when she knew the chances that Kim could hear anything were almost insignificant. But it helped Ron, and that was all that really mattered.

Bonnie sat down away from the bed and watched as Ron hungrily downed his food. It was obvious he was famished, but Ron, in his logic, would not have left her side to get something to eat, not until he was kicked out of there at the end of visiting hours. For Ron, thanks to Dr. Possible, that was still a few hours away. "Yeah, it's a serial murder case. They hadn't found anything in the way of evidence, so Global Justice recruited me to find something."

Ron paused in his eating to stare wide-eyed at her. "You mean… they know?"

Bonnie leaned forward, placing her arms on her legs, looking upward at Ron. "Yeah, they do. Doctor Director told me Sensei told them. Then, they started spying on my medical records that Dr. Possible had put together."

Ron rose to his feet, anger evident. "They can't do that, it's not right! I'm gonna get Wade to patch me through to them, and I'll give them a piece of my mind!"

Bonnie rose quickly, placing a hand over Ron's Kimmunicator before he could activate it. "Don't worry about it Ron, it's already done. Besides, they know that if I find out they've been snooping further, they'll have to deal with me!"

Ron could see the sincerity in her face as she spoke. "Are you sure? I mean, I'm sure I could walk down there and kick some major GJ booty if you want me to."

Bonnie just snickered. "I'm sure you could, but let's save that as a last resort. Besides, they did need me for this. Otherwise, people would have died."

Ron grimaced at that. "You going to need any backup on this?"

"Tara's got my back, as well as half the police force. I should be fine for now. If I need you though, I know you'll be there."

Ron watched her sit back down, rubbing her eyes briefly. "It was bad, wasn't it?"

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah… it was bad. We can handle it though."

Ron's trademark grin came shining through. "Of that I have no doubt. What villain would dare challenge the might of you two bootylicious babes when you have your minds set on something?"

Bonnie smiled as well at that. "And on that note, we should probably get going. Don't want to take up too much of your Kim night with shop talk."

"See you guys tomorrow?"

Bonnie paused at the door. "We have to meet with the police in the morning, but we should be able to get together for lunch no problem. Tara, you coming?"

Tara rose and quickly made her way to the door. Later Ron! See ya Kim!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara parked the car in front of Bonnie's house and paused a moment to look at the darkened windows. "Folks out again?"

Bonnie just nodded. "Yeah, they are, but I think they needed a little alone time. Since my Mom found out after the first Monkey Fist incident, she's been doing the mothering thing non-stop. I could use the break myself."

"Want me to stick around tonight? I'm sure my folks won't mind."

Bonnie was about to respond when a dark figure slowly approached the car. She was getting ready to slam the car door into the person when he stepped into the streetlight. She sighed in relief as she saw Brick, a single rose in hand and a look of concern on his face. "I think my plans just got made for me."

Tara grinned conspiratorially. "Yeah, I think that just became obvious."

Bonnie playfully slapped her on the arm. "I'll pick you up tomorrow for the meeting with the police. You going to be all right… with everything that happened tonight?"

Tara's grin faded a bit. "Probably won't sleep a wink tonight, but I'll be fine. Now get out there, your man is waiting for you!"

Bonnie hopped out of the car, giving a final wave to Tara, who promptly sped off. Bonnie took the few steps to her waiting boyfriend, and threw herself into his arms. "What on earth are you doing here?"

Brick quickly presented her with the rose, and took her free hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing each finger lightly. "Ron gave me a call, said you weren't feeling too good. He said since the Ronshine wasn't working too good tonight, it was time to bring out the heavy artillery."

Bonnie traced a finger along his jaw line, smiling brightly. "Well, he was right. I had a very rough day, and I am very much looking forward to spending time alone with my man!"

Brick looked back towards the dark house, a mischievous grin lighting up his face. "I didn't know your folks weren't home tonight though. Think they'd mind if I came in?"

Bonnie slapped him playfully in the chest. "Is that all you ever think about?"

Brick just continued grinning. "Well… yeah, I guess."

Bonnie leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips. "Then you are in luck, because that is what is on my mind right now as well. We better run up there as fast as we can though."

Brick looked at her curiously. "Why would we need to run?"

The returning grin was both seductive and playful. "Because you know how I like it when you glisten!"

Brick smile broadened, and grabbing her hand, the two dashed quickly into the house, almost forgetting to shut the door behind them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dark and sinister figure smiled. From a large branch, the figure could make out the movement of two bodies joined in love, even through the darkness. The grin on the figure's face widened perceptibly.

_Perfect!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – A dark and mysterious figure, everywhere our heroine goes. What is this figure's interest? Could it be our killer? Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Kim Possible is BACK baby! 4th season is on the way (granted, not for a few months at least), and I couldn't be happier, even if it does make my entire universe AU.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Things Men Do – Chapter 4

April 10th

Dear Kim,

I'm a little worried about Ron… okay, more than a little worried. He tries to put a brave face on. At school, he tries to be the same old goof he always was. Even with villains, he's always cracking jokes and such. But when he's alone… he misses you a lot Kim. As soon as he had the cast off his leg, he asked Wade for a mission, anything that needed doing. He's been driving himself so hard the last couple of days, never stopping for a moment. He's wearing himself out, and I don't know what to do anymore?

When you got hurt, he knew there was a chance you would wake up. But when Rufus died… he lost a lot of himself. He doesn't show it, but I can feel it. When we talk telepathically, I can feel what he's feeling… he needs you so much right now Kim, more than I would have thought possible.

Please… wake up soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie awoke feeling warm and safe. Brick's arm was draped casually over her waist, his breath warm against the back of her neck, his body seemingly shaped around hers. She sighed, snuggling closer, and she felt the urge to just close her eyes again and let sleep take her. Her eyes flickered briefly towards the clock on her bedside table though, and she realized that sleep was to be denied to her in this instance.

Bonnie shifted as carefully as she could, hoping not to disturb Brick as he still slumbered. It took a few moments, but she managed to extricate herself from his embrace, and went to get ready. She still had an hour until her and Tara were expected at the police station, but she really didn't want to give them a bad impression of them by arriving late for the briefing.

Bonnie turned on the water for a shower, testing the temperature until it was just right. Satisfied, she stepped into the stream, allowing the hot water to rush over her, the steady beat of the drops massaging the sore muscles from yesterday's activities. She allowed her mind to process the events as she luxuriated under the torrent, and she realized now that some things seemed strange about the case.

_How come they haven't found a single clue with any of the killings? Why is this person doing this in the first place? And why did that strange tingling in the back of my head back at the crime scene seem so familiar?_

Bonnie tore herself away from the shower, realizing that she had ample time to figure everything out in the next little while, after they had captured the one responsible. Wrapping a towel around herself, she headed back to her room, and was surprised to see Brick awake lying on the bed, his head cradled in the nook of his elbow, as he gazed at her.

"Kinda missed you when I woke up."

Bonnie smiled, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. "That case I was working on yesterday? There's a briefing today at the police station shortly, and I have to get over there."

Brick's smile faded briefly. "I thought we'd get to spend the day together?"

Bonnie sat on the bed, and started stroking her fingers through his hair. "And we will. This won't take more than an hour, and then I am all yours. One of the downsides of this job is a lack of boyfriend time. But making up for that can be just as fun!"

Brick's smile widened, and his hand, which had been slowly stroking her lower back, made its way downward. With a laugh, Bonnie grabbed his hand, bringing it up in front of her. "Now, now, no time for that right now. I have to get going."

Brick looked like he was going to sulk, but she could see the hint of a grin in his expression. She leaned back down, and their lips met for a much more impassioned kiss. Reluctantly pulling away, she rose and headed for the closet, sashaying her hips with extra emphasis as she ducked into the closet to get changed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The police station was a mass of organized chaos when Bonnie and Tara arrived. Officers busied themselves everywhere, running back and forth between desks and offices distributing updates and bulletins. It took a couple tries to find an officer willing to point them towards Detective Thomas, and even then, they had to search around a bit before they found him.

The detective was in an office near his desk, yelling quite loudly onto the phone. Both teens winced when he slammed the receiver down, his eyes almost feral as he turned his attention to them.

"Detective Thomas, what's the problem?"

His eyes lost some of their feral nature, as he slumped down into the chair behind him. "Mrs. Bannerman was found dead this morning… suicide."

Tara looked aghast, her hand flying to her mouth in shock. Bonnie's eyes went wide, and she leaned over, hands firmly planted on the oak desk. "I thought she was under full suicide watch. What the hell happened?"

"Both of my officers fell asleep on the job. When their replacements came in a couple hours ago, she was already cold!"

His hands clenched in frustration, and he grabbed a mug off the table, throwing it against the wall. The sound of shattering briefly paused the chaos outside the office, as dozens of eyes turned towards the sound. Detective Thomas pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed, as he fought to regain control of his temper. After a few moments he looked back up at the two of them, and he seemed a bit more composed. "I want to catch this bastard so bad right now!"

Tara, who had been silent up until this point, walked up slowly to the detective, placing a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "And we will. Now, shouldn't we figure out how we're going to do that?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie couldn't help but be amazed at just how resilient Tara actually was, as she sipped slowly on her pop, only half paying attention to what was being said. Even before the run-in with Gill, she always seemed to maintain that innocent optimism that everything would work out in the end, and making sure that everyone else knew that. Just an hour before, she was discussing sharpshooter placements with the SWAT team, and now, here she was, laughing and joking during lunch with the gang as if nothing was going on at all. Bonnie envied her friend that ability. Here she was, on what was supposed to be a fun day, even getting Ron out to join them, and she couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Bonnie, hon?"

Bonnie snapped out of her reverie, and gazed up at Brick, who was gazing at her intently, concern etched on his features. "I'm fine. I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

Josh, his arm around Tara, just smiled. "And I think I have the perfect solution to cure that problem. The mini-putt down the street just opened up today."

Felix grinned between bites on his pizza. "Sounds like a plan to me. We could even say loser buys the snacks for the movie tonight!"

Monique glared at him, but the effect was lost with the smile on her face. "You only want to make it more interesting cause you know you won't lose!"

Brick just puffed out his chest, sitting straighter in the booth. "Well, the Brickmeister is more than happy to whup all your butts if it means free snacks!"

Bragging was bantered around, and as they finished eating, they all rose, heading out of the mall. As they reached the door though, Ron patted Brick on the arm, slowing him and Bonnie up.

"Hey Brick, mind if I steal your girl for a sec?"

Brick smiled, and leaned in to give Bonnie a quick kiss. "I want her back in the same condition when you're done."

Ron and Brick shared a laugh, and then he headed out the doors. The smile faded from Ron's face though when he was gone.

"This case is really getting to you, isn't it?"

Bonnie just smirked a bit, but it disappeared quickly. "That obvious, huh?"

Ron tapped his head with his index finger. "You're kinda radiating a bit. Sure you don't need any help with this one?"

Bonnie just shook her head. "I got this one covered. Tara's gonna be there tomorrow, as well as half the cops in the Tri-city forces. I should be good."

Ron just nodded. "Well, if you need any help…"

"I know where to turn. Besides, don't you have a project due on Monday that you should get done?"

Ron rolled his eyes, a bit of a smile lighting his face. "Nag, nag, nag, you sound like my mother!"

Bonnie slapped him playfully, a smile creeping onto her features as well. "I do not nag, I encourage. Now, we should get out there before they start to worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weekend had passed far too quickly for Bonnie's liking. She and Tara were stationed with a couple other officers in a house next door to the predicted victim's, focused entirely on the radio in her hand. They decided it was best to catch the person in the act, so they could verify identity, since they still didn't know any details about the killer. She didn't like the thought of using the woman as bait like this, but she had to admit it was the best bet. The houses on either side were stationed with officers, as well as across the street. Look-outs were stationed everywhere in a two block radius, tracking everyone that entered the target zone, tracking their movements within the zone every step of the way. Nothing could get in here without their knowledge, and Bonnie just hoped it would be enough.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Du was slowly making his way through a couple of backyards as he made his way to the target's location. He had seen her enter the house just a little while ago, and had finally decided the best bet was to be in the house when the killer made their move. He hopped the fence with little effort, and calculated he had three more lots to go. As he prepared to jump another fence, a harsh voice behind him made him pause.

"Freeze right there buddy!"

Will raised his hands and turned around, his eyes focusing on the guns the two plain clothes officers had directed his way. "It's all right officer, I'm Agent Will Du with Global Justice."

One of the officers advanced slowly, carefully reaching into Will's pocket, and pulling out his identification. He gave it a cursory glance and nodded to his partner. Holstering their weapons, the officer returned Will's wallet. "Sorry about that sir, we have a full perimeter set up right now, can't be too careful. Detective Thomas needed to talk with you right away when you got here. Important intel on the target. I'm to take you to him right away."

Will glanced over at the house where he had been headed. He wanted to get there as fast as he could, but he knew that if this detective had intel to give him regarding the target, it had to be important. "Lead the way Officer."

The officer lead Will to a car out front on the street, and he motioned for Will to get in. When Will paused, the officer explained. "Detective Thomas is at the command set-up, about two blocks away. We'll need to drive there, so that we aren't attracting away attention from the lookouts."

Nodding, Will got into the passenger seat, and the officer quickly started up the car, pulling away. It was several moments before Will realized that they were heading away from the stake out. "I do believe we should be heading in the other direction."

The officer just shook his head, not taking his attention from the road. "Sorry sir, orders from Detective Thomas and Agent Rockwaller. You're to be removed from the scene upon arrival. I have my orders!"

Will Du seethed inside. _Damn that woman!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie almost jumped when the radio burst briefly into static. "Rockwaller, you read me?"

Bonnie chuckled softly to herself as she pressed the button to respond. "I hear you Thomas."

"That little pest control problem we had has been taken care of, so no need to worry on that front. Just the rat left to take care of. Traps good where you are?"

Bonnie looked over at the officers, who nodded briefly. "Traps are all set here. Just waiting for them to be sprung."

"Roger that!"

Tara shifted over, talking in a hushed tone, a smile lighting her face. "That what I think it was?"

Bonnie smiled. "Yup! Will Du just got taken out of the area."

"Oh, he's not going to like that!"

The two teens sat there, waiting for any word over the radio. The occasional comment about incoming motorists and pedestrians filtered in, and Bonnie began to grow bored. Shifting slightly, she felt her eyelids begin to close, ever so slightly, as she felt exhaustion setting in.

She sat up quickly, as she felt the desire to sleep getting stronger. Looking over at the officers and at Tara, she saw them slumped over in sleep as well, their gentle snoring audible with the now silent radio emitting no sounds. Shaking her head, she felt the telltale buzzing in the back of her mind that she had felt before at the first crime scene, and finally recognized it. It was the same feeling she had gotten during the fight with Monkey Fist, when he had invaded her mind.

The killer they were pursuing was a psychic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I know I've said this before, but check out "The Darkness Within", written by the GWA, a collaboration of G-Go, mattb3671, MrDrP, wesUAH, CaptainKodak1, and myself. Guaranteed to thrill, surprise, and shock!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own a thing, Disney does. A quick word to EvlMoogle, who didn't have the decency to log in to make his/her review. First off, people don't always use proper grammar when speaking, so it isn't necessary to be grammatically correct on everything written when it involves speech. Second, your list of names; not one of them is canon from the show, and therefore are fully up for interpretation. I tend to use some of the most popular ones that are in use, such as Andrea for Kim's mom, and Matthews for Tara's last name. Finally, while I appreciate criticism in all forms, have the balls to log in when you do it. When the criticism is valid, I like to respond to it, and address it in a decent manner. Quite often, I am thankful that they pointed something out to me, or addressed their concerns in such a way that we might discuss it, like some of the issues a couple had with the sexual content in Life Changes. The way you did it though is just pathetic, and makes me tempted to stop receiving reviews from people not willing to sign in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Things Men Do – Chapter 5

April 11th

Dear Kim,

Well, good to know you're going to wake up soon! Just wish I could get these bloody powers to tell me when though! I don't know why it took so long to finally get a reading off you, but it definitely cheered up Ron. I had to try something though, with the way Ron's been, had to give him some kind of hope. Took a full two hours of concentration, which was strange right off the bat, but I finally did it! You, me, and Ron, all at Upperton University, though I assume he was there visiting you since he's taking the culinary course at Middleton. Just hope it won't be that long until you wake up, but at least it's something!

Oh, by the way, found on online chat group for people like me. Granted, most of them seem to be crazy or idiot wannabes, but there seem to be some genuine people on there as well. Guess I'm not as alone as I thought!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The killer they were pursuing was a psychic!

Bonnie rose to her feet quickly, and rushed to Tara's side. "Tara! TARA, WAKE UP!"

Tara stirred briefly, before shifting into a more comfortable position as she slept against the wall. Bonnie winced slightly as she pulled back her hand, and slapped Tara across the face.

Now Tara stirred awake. "Wha… Bonnie? What…"

Bonnie hastily rushed over to the officer by the window, trying at first to shake him awake. "We're dealing with a psychic! Whoever it is just put every officer in the area to sleep, and almost got me too!"

Her attempts to wake the officer were not as successful as they had been with Tara, and as she turned back to her friend, she glanced out the window. Her eyes went wide with what she saw.

The woman from her vision was scooping a grocery bag from the back the back of her car, and turned to head in. Across the road from her was a figure, dressed in black from head to toe, walking casually up towards her. Bonnie could sense the malice in the figure from here, and Bonnie felt a cold chill run up her spine.

"Tara, we have to go now!"

Tara looked up, and could see the panic in Bonnie's eyes. "What about the officers?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No time! I just saw the killer outside. We have to move now!"

Tara nodded, but reached down to the officers belt, pulling free the revolver, quickly checking to make sure it was loaded. Bonnie just stared at her wide-eyed as Tara did all that in just three seconds.

"Tara… where'd you learn to do that?"

Tara just smiled lightly. "You know me, when I set my mind on doing something, I go all out! I've been practicing at a shooting range for the last few weeks. Come on, let's go!"

The two teens raced out the door, just in time to catch sight of the figure in black as it entered the house. Bonnie knew they didn't have much time, and she forced her legs to move faster. A scream echoed forth just as she hit the front door, and she barreled through. Her shoulder ached from the impact, but she kept moving. She slid to a stop at the kitchen door just in time to see the figure in black turn sharply to look at her.

Bonnie had a brief moment to assess the situation. The woman lay on the ground, clutching at her back, a small pool of blood slowly expanding behind her, as she inched away, panic clearly set on her expression. It appeared to be a superficial gash, enough to draw blood and cause pain, but do no lasting damage. Thinking on the crime scene reports, she knew that the killer liked to take their time, and she knew the woman would be fine if they could get her out of here.

Satisfied that the woman would be all right a few moments more, she turned her attention to the figure in black. Now that she could see the person up close, she could see that it was actually a woman, something the form-hugging outfit she was wearing clearly demonstrated. Her eyes had a maniacal gleam to them, something she had only ever really seen once, on the face of Monkey Fist, and the sensation it evoked gave her chills.

When she saw the pair, she rose slowly, a hideous smile still formed on her face. She gazed between both Bonnie and Tara, who had the gun trained on her, but showed no concern. "So, you're stronger than I thought! I figured you'd be napping for a little while longer. I hadn't even gotten to the good part yet!"

Tara's hands shook slightly, but she kept the revolver aimed at the woman. "You're under arrest! Drop the knife, and get down on the floor now!"

The woman appeared to sulk briefly, spreading her arms wide but not yielding the knife. "But sweetie, I was just having a little fun! Here, let's play catch!"

With almost expert ease, she flicked the knife towards Tara, sending it right for her head. Bonnie reacted quickly, pushing her friend out of the way and she watched horrified as the blade came within an inch of hitting her.

Tara recovered quickly, and fired two shots into the legs of the woman. Tara winced as she went down, blood streaming from where the bullets penetrated.

"You got me, you got me!"

"Or did you?"

The voice coming from behind her forced Tara to whirl around quickly, and she stared in shock as the woman in black was standing casually behind her. She turned to look back at the where she had been, but there was no one there, not even a trace of blood stained the floor where she had fallen. She turned back to the woman, confusion evident.

"Missed me, missed me, now you've got to kiss me!" The woman grabbed Tara's head and kissed her full on the lips before jamming her knee into Tara's stomach, driving the wind from her lungs.

As Tara fell backwards, a hard, high kick drove the woman's head back, and she crashed to the floor. Bonnie stood over her, anger flaring. "I've had more than enough of you!"

The woman wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, and smiled at the blood she found there. "Oh, does BonBon like to play rough? I'm game!"

She rose quickly, throwing a kick at Bonnie's head, but the teen ducked. She aimed a punch at the woman's gut, and was shocked when her hand passed right through. Pain lanced across her shoulder a moment later, and she stared in shock as she found the woman behind her, brandishing the knife. Bonnie glanced down at her shoulder, and was relieved that the cut didn't seem too deep.

"Fool you once, shame on you. Fool you twice, well… you're just an idiot!"

Bonnie drove her leg forward, but the woman just backed up. She threw another right that passed through the woman, and felt the knife slash across her back in response.

"Face it BonBon, you're just not in my league! Why not just give it up now!"

A shot sounded, followed by a grunt of pain. Tara sat on her knees, one hand holding her gut, the other pointing the gun. "Forgot about me, didn't you?"

Bonnie brought up a roundhouse kick, connecting with the woman's jaw, and felt some satisfaction at shutting the woman up. The woman collapsed against the wall and slid to the floor, unmoving. Bonnie, holding her shoulder, leaned down to check on her. The shot Tara had fired had gone cleanly through the leg, and her pulse remained strong. Bonnie turned back to Tara and smiled. "Good job Tara!" She looked over at the almost victim who was still sobbing against the drawers." Can you take care of her while I truss up our little friend here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I supposed to stick around?" Bonnie turned quickly, only to find the woman's eyes wide open, a malicious grin on her face. "Sorry I couldn't stay and play some more, but I have things to do, places to be, people to kill. Awfully sweet of you to check on me though, we'll have to play some more soon! TTFN!"

Bonnie dove forward, but passed right through the woman. She rose quickly, looking all around, but the woman was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie winced when the ambulance attendant laid the bandage across her back. The police had woken up shortly after the woman had gotten away, and now they were scrounging for any and all clues they could find. Bonnie pointed out a spot of blood on the floor, from when Tara had shot her, and they had already taken it to the lab. Now, while she was being wrapped up, she was being interrogated by several officers, as was Tara.

The attendant had just finished wrapping her back when she saw Detective Thomas, and she quickly jumped to her feet. Pushing past the rest of the officers, being very careful of the cut to her shoulder, she made her way over to the man, who was talking to someone in a suit. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder, she waited for him to turn around.

"We need to talk in private. Right now!"

Detective Thomas nodded, and indicated to one of the empty police cars. Hopping into the passenger seat, she waited for him to get in and shut the door before she started.

"The killer is a psychic!"

Detective Thomas just looked at her incredulously. "You aren't serious, are you? You mean, like a mind reader or something?"

"I'm being serious here! How else do you explain every one of your officers passing out like that?"

"There are any number of chemicals that can do the exact same thing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "All of them at once? In a two block radius? And what about the suicides of loved ones the day after the killings?"

Thomas seemed to consider this, before shaking his head. "That kind of stuff is strictly science fiction. It isn't real. Besides, how would you know if this person is psychic or not?"

"Because I am!"

Thomas paused for a moment, appraising her expression for any hint of joking or deception, but couldn't find any. "Come on, that kind of stuff can't exist, not in real life."

"How do you think I found this place?" Bonnie rubbed her temple briefly, before she sighed. "Look, let me try something here."

Slowly, she lowered her hand to his arm, eyes closed, brow furrowed in concentration. When her eyes opened again, she smiled. "The first words out of your wife's mouth when you get home tonight will be 'Honey, did you remember to pick up the milk like I asked?'"

His eyes went wide. "My wife called the station a couple hours ago, asked me to pick up milk when I head home. How…"

"Look, like I said, there are people who can do that sort of thing, and the person we are dealing with is a lot more powerful than I am. Your men won't be able to handle this, and I'm not sure if I can, but I'm the only one that stands a chance."

"You can't take this person on alone!"

"I'm not going to be alone. I have friends who have some… experience in these things that can help. Besides, I still will need your help. Based on the blood sample and the description I gave you, do you think you can get me an identification on who this woman is? It might be important if I'm going to take her on again. Maybe some clue as to why she went off the deep end or something?"

Thomas nodded slowly, still allowing everything to sink in. "I can do that. Do you have a number I can reach you when I get the information?"

Bonnie grabbed a pad off the dashboard of the car, and quickly wrote down her number. "This is my cell number, it's always on. You can reach me night or day, though I'd appreciate day." Ripping it from the pad, she made to open the door, but stopped. "I'd appreciate it if what I told you didn't get out. The stuff about me I mean."

Thomas tucked the piece of paper into his pocket and nodded. "I won't breath a word of it to anyone. I'll call you once I have something."

Bonnie smiled as she stepped out of the car. "Thank you!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie found sleep to be very elusive that night. Her back stung, as did her right shoulder, and with the cast still on her left arm, she found herself unable to find a single comfortable position. When her cell phone rang, it was almost welcome.

"Hello?"

"Rockwaller? This is Thomas. I think we have a match, a Kristine Daniels of Columbus, Ohio!"

Bonnie glanced over at the clock, very surprised by the news. "You got a match already? That was only two hours ago!"

"We had a rush on it, and she was listed already, so it didn't take long to find her."

Bonnie sat up as quickly as she could. "You mean she has a previous criminal record?"

"That's the weird thing. Until a few months ago, she had a spotless record. Not even a speeding ticket that we could find."

Now Bonnie was really confused. "Then where was she listed?"

"She was listed under missing persons. Her family had been very thorough when they reported her, including a DNA sample with the report. You see, she was on honeymoon in Paris with her new husband when Monkey Fist attacked. They never did find her, and she was presumed dead!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes - Well folks, the 4th season is already looking to be an interesting one, as some little tidbits about the upcoming season have been released by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle, and confirmed by Steve Loter. By the way, here's some spoiler space for those who don't want to know…

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

SPOILERS!

With her boyfriend Brick in college, my little BonBon is going to be really set on making things miserable for Kim and Ron as they begin dating. Right off the bat, makes my entire story AU, but oh well.

New villains and old allies make appearances in the new season.

Wade leaves his room a heck of a lot more!

Monique gets in on the action, joining Team Possible on at least one occasion.

Jim and Tim skip a couple grades, and end up in high school with our teen heroes. If Barkin didn't like Ron, how's he going to handle these two?

Kim meets a mysterious relative, whose appearance will force Kim to make a dramatic choice!

Finally, we'll see more of Ron's home life, especially when his status as an only child comes to an abrupt end!

This has all been confirmed folks, took almost a week before we got confirmation on the article, but just thought that people might like to see what lay ahead! Now back to our regularly scheduled program!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Oh, didn't even notice until I had posted it, but I just passed the 200,000-word mark last chapter! Now that is something I really didn't think would happen when I first started this little tale of mine!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Things Men Do – Chapter 6

April 12th

Dear Kim,

I think telling him you were going to be waking up really helped Ron! He seemed so much happier, at least for the most part. Even had us all over for dinner at his place to celebrate. I just worry about how long it will last. We still don't know when you'll wake up, but at least he has hope again.

Tara and Josh are still going strong. I think he likes the new Tara even more, now that she's more assertive. Of course, maybe it's becoming a bit… too much, if you get what I mean. When the two of them came out of the art room together, goofy grins on their faces… I thought better than to ask if he got any work done!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So... she was able to teleport or something?"

Bonnie groaned, and rubbed her eyes. Both her and Wade had tried to explain what had happened, but he still didn't seem to get it. "No Ron, she just made our minds think she was somewhere she wasn't."

Wade groaned as well as he caught Ron's expression. "Think of it this way." Wade typed a few keys on his keyboard, and stood up. Suddenly, an image of Wade appeared beside Ron, and he jumped. When Wade spoke next, it was like a stereo effect, hearing him from both the hologram and the computer monitor. "Now, you see me here right beside you, right?"

Ron nodded as he waved his hand through Wade's holographic form.

"So, what you are seeing is really just a collection of light distortion fields coalescing in front of you, which is interpreted in your mind as a visual image of me. If I shift the fields, it appears I am moving, or talking to you through the use of vibrational principles that…" Wade paused as Ron's eyes glazed over, and he sighed. "OK, so I'm not really here, am I? That's what she was doing, only instead of an external manipulation, she does it in the mind. You got that?"

Ron nodded slowly. "I think so. She makes you see her, even if she is somewhere else? But what about making everyone fall asleep?"

"That's simply a matter of tricking the brain into starting a REM cycle. I mean, I can do that with a combination of lights and sounds. It's not that tough."

"And what about causing people to kill themselves? I mean, that's not exactly a trick that would be easy to pull off!"

"I don't know about that one. I guess if she exerted some control over the person…"

"It was nothing like that." Both pairs of eyes turned to look over at Bonnie, as she clutched a textbook to her chest. "I don't think she exerted any control over them at all. I don't even think she can, or she would have used it on us. I think that she did target those who would be prone to suicide, or at least those that would suffer greatly from the loss. All she'd have to do is the same trick of the eye to convince them that they were seeing their loved one die, maybe repeatedly. I mean, if they were being subjected to something like that, over and over again…"

Bonnie allowed her end of the conversation to trail off, and neither responded as they shifted uncomfortably. "Anyways Wade, you have her picture. See if you can track her down somewhere. Ron, I might need your help with trying to vision find her. She's been blocking me somehow, but maybe using the crystal might help to focus it better."

Wade nodded, and set right to work. "You got it!"

When the screen went dark, Ron closed up his locker. "Do you want to get together tonight?"

Bonnie just shook her head. "No, we should get on this right now."

"What about cheerleading practice? I thought we had another day before she was supposed to strike again?"

Bonnie just frowned. "Do you really want to take that chance though? The faster we stop her, the happier I'll be! Besides, Tara can handle the practice just fine. She is the captain now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Great job gang! We still need to work on the final formation a bit more, but I think we've got the competition in the bag next week!"

Tara gathered everything up as she watched the others head for the change room, humming quietly to herself. She gathered up the stereo, and a few stray belongings, and headed for the change room herself. When she entered the room, she noticed most of the squad had already been and left.

Marcella grabbed her bag from the bench, waiting patiently on Liz, who was still getting dressed. "So, do you really think we stand a chance at the competition without Kim or Bonnie?"

Tara just smiled, as she sat down herself. "We'll do fine. Besides, we might actually have Bonnie back for the meet if the doctor clears her this week. She told me the cast might be coming off on Friday. And believe me, if it does, there is no way she'll want to sit on the sidelines!"

Marcella just smiled, and sighed with relief when Liz grabbed her bag. "See ya tomorrow Tara!"

"Have a good night!"

Tara quickly shed her uniform, and stepped into the shower. The water felt good to her, as she allowed herself to soak under the water. She had never expected to become cheerleading captain, let alone in charge of anything. She had always deferred to someone else when it came to things like that. But when Bonnie had recommended her, since she wouldn't be able to take part herself, she had been surprised when the entire squad had supported the move. It was something the old Tara never would have been able to handle, but it was something she relished now.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself, and headed back to where her clothes lay.

"You get all squeaky clean just for our little play date? I'm touched!"

Tara spun quickly, driving her foot behind her to the source of the voice, and was only mildly surprised when her foot passed right through the woman. Tara took a moment to examine her opponent, like she had been taught by her martial arts instructor. She was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, nothing like she had been when they had first met. Her light brown hair trailed down past her shoulders, her posture indicating more of a casual conversation rather than a fight. If Tara didn't know this woman was completely crazy and a killer, she wouldn't have given her a second look out on the street.

Tara tried striking again, her hand passing right through, and she followed up by sweeping her leg around her, trying to trip her up, wherever she was.

She just laughed. "Oh this is so going to be a hoot, but we really need to get you ready for the party!"

Tara felt her eyes trying to close, and she shook her head to clear it. "I know all about your little trick, and it won't work on me."

"Oh Hon, it's not supposed to stop you… just slow you down!"

Tara felt something heavy impact her head from behind, and she collapsed to the change room floor. Struggling to remain conscious, she tried to rise to her feet again.

"Oh, don't worry Hon, I'm not going to kill you just yet. Like I said, we're going to have a show! And you'll be one of the main attractions!"

Whatever had hit her before struck again, and Tara sank into the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brick sat on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his lap, as he enjoyed the hockey game. It wasn't nearly as good as football, but sometimes the hits were just as nice, and it was the only thing on. He frowned briefly as he thought about his girlfriend Bonnie, and how worried she had seemed all day at school. This case was getting to her, and he wished there was some magic way he could make all her problems go away.

As he watched the Chicago goalie stop a couple of shots from in close, he heard a knock at the door. Reluctantly getting to his feet, he wondered just who it could be. Bonnie, or any of the others, would have called first. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see a woman in her twenties standing there. Her hair was brown, and flowed past her shoulders, and she was dressed causally.

"Hi, you must be Brick!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you got anything yet?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes beneath her closed eyelids. "No, I haven't got anything yet! I didn't have anything ten minutes ago, and I still don't have anything!"

Ron winced slightly. "Sorry."

Bonnie groaned, opening her eyes, and slowly rising to her feet, stretching as she did so. "No, I'm sorry Ron. It's just… this woman is really starting to get to me. I can't find her anywhere, and we've got nothing from Wade or the police, and it's starting to bug me!"

Ron nodded as he sat there. "Maybe you just need a break. Get some food into you and give it a try again in a few minutes."

Bonnie massaged her temple, but sat back down. "Let's give it one more try here, see if we can get anything. If we can't, then we'll take a break. Okay?"

Ron nodded, and held out the crystal to her. Bonnie placed her hands on it gently, and closed her eyes, trying hard to focus. Minutes passed, and Bonnie began to grow irritated again. "I don't think…"

**Tara slumped to the floor, her eyes closed, as the brown haired woman stood over her, brandishing a metal badminton pole. When she looked up, she smiled…**

**Brick standing at the door to his house, the same brown haired woman at the door. Bonnie stood aghast as she watched Brick slump to the floor and was dragged from the house…**

Bonnie's eyes flew open and she jumped to her feet. "She's got Tara, maybe Brick as well!"

Ron jumped to his feet. "What? When?"

Bonnie grabbed her coat and her keys quickly. "She got Tara after practice, so that already happened. I don't know about Brick though. We need to hurry!"

Ron grabbed his stuff as well, and he jumped quickly into her car. "Why do you think you got that vision now?"

Bonnie started the car, and pulled out quickly. "I think she wanted me to see."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will Du sat in a car a little distance away, and almost grinned when he got the information he needed.

_She won't be there, not if she wants you to find her, but this does give me a chance to get a leg up. Don't want to work with me, that's fine. I'll capture her on my own!"_

Will pulled out quickly, but headed for the school instead. When he got there, he appraised the area outside, smiling at what he found. _Ms. Matthew's car is gone, most likely taken. Should be easy to track then._

Will pulled out his laptop computer, and quickly hacked into the GPS database. Punching up a few numbers, he smiled as the location of Ms. Matthews's car came up on the screen. _Got you!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie tore into Brick's driveway, and jumped out quickly. The door was slightly ajar, and she barreled through, Ron right behind.

"Brick? Brick, are you here?"

No reply came, and Bonnie scrambled all over the house looking for him in a vain hope. When she came back down stairs, she saw Ron standing there, his face white, clutching a piece of paper in his hands. When he noticed her, he handed her the sheet.

Fear filled her heart as she read slowly.

_Let's play a game BonBon, just you and me. Come see me by midnight tonight, or I'll just have to play with your little friends instead! You know how to find me!_

Bonnie slumped to the floor, tears flowing freely. "She's got them both!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – A little shorter than I normally like, but I'll make up for it next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Kudos to Noveler00. I stole his psychotic psychic line! As well, ONE WEEK until the start of Recovery people! Mark your calenders!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Things Men Do – Chapter 7

April 15th

Dear Kim,

Sorry it's been a couple days, but it has been hectic here. We got back from stopping Duff Killigan, only for me to get brought in on some murder case by GJ. Apparently, they know all about what I can do, and that really bugs me the hell out of me a lot. I mean, it means they've been spying on me, maybe for years, and then they expect me to work for them just like that! If it wasn't for the fact that people would get hurt if I didn't help them, I would have been so gone from there.

Something about that Doctor Director seems to bother me as well, besides the whole spying on me thing. I'm not even sure what it is exactly, it just seems like there is something… unsettling about her. I think she was more concerned about getting me to work for them then she was about the dead agent. I don't know, maybe I'm seeing something that's not there, maybe she just bugs me with the whole way she handled things.

Anyways, this hasn't been the easiest case, and I'm really looking forward to it being over tomorrow!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's got them both. Oh my God, what am I going to do?"

Ron knelt down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Bonnie, we'll save them, we'll get them back!"

"But how Ron? She's stronger than I am! How are we supposed to stop someone like that?"

Ron turned her so that she was facing him, looking her straight in the eyes. "Bonnie, don't let that psychotic psychic psych you out! We'll find a way to win, we always do! Now, we'll talk to Wade, see if he has anything we can use or some way to track her down again, while you and me get back to predicting where she'll be. Then, we can all go for some snackage at Beuno Nacho, and put this all behind us."

Bonnie smiled faintly as she wiped the tears from her face with her hand. "You know, if you could bottle that Ron-shine, you'd be a millionaire."

Ron just smiled as he helped her up to her feet. "Been there, done that, you've still got the ruby belt buckle. Now, let's get to work!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will sidled alongside the wall of the warehouse, smiling grimly. Finding her had been a piece of cake, and stopping her would be just as easy. Peeking in a nearby window, he ensured the coast was clear, and carefully lifted the window slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. Carefully, he crept through the window, and landed gently on the other side. He allowed his eyes a moment to adjust, and then began making his way through the warehouse, his eyes scanning for any motion whatsoever.

He had only been searching for a few minutes when he came across a large room, floodlights spotlighting a couple of beds right in the middle. Strapped down on them was Matthews and Flagg, and above them was a series of elaborate instruments, he would call them torture devices, locked in a position that indicated they would be used at any moment. He glanced around again, but could not find the primary target. Setting his sites on Matthews, who was closest to him, he set out quickly across the room.

"You're not BonBon! Did you come to play too?"

Will whirled around, and found himself face to face with his target, Kristine. He lashed out quickly, sweeping his leg out and meeting nothing. He flailed in all directions, hoping to catch her, but his blows met nothing but empty air.

"Oh, poor boy. I'm not playing fair, am I? But you have so many interesting things in your mind that I want to see first!"

Will growled, and increased the speed of his attacks around himself, to no avail. "Stay out of my head!"

"But I just wanted to play a game! And based on this, you like to play games… ohhh… that's why you're not seeing anyone right now, you naughty, naughty boy! Maybe if you play nice with me, I can play nice with you about that one. It looks like fun! And all these nice little secrets you have in your head." The woman appeared before him, and he lashed out again. Kristine just pouted at him. "You have been a bad wittle boy, haven't you. And you call yourself a good guy? I'm sure that little girl in California would disagree, considering what you did to her. But that was under orders, wasn't it. You've always been a good wittle soldier, always following her orders. You don't care how dirty you get!"

"Shut up!"

"You have no morals besides doing the job. I like that about you! But, unfortunately, we have to cut this little game short for now. I promised BonBon that we would play, and I would hate to disappoint her!"

Will felt his limbs get heavy, as sleep tried to overtake him. He shook it off, but not before his body jerked as a few thousand volts coursed through his system. He slumped to the ground unconscious as Kristine stood over his prone form, power cable in one hand as she gingerly chewed the tips of her finger nails on her other hand, a malicious grin lighting her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, since she must have touched this door recently, I should be able to get something from her. That is, if she isn't blocking me again."

Ron nodded. "Based on the note, I'd say she wants you to find her."

Bonnie laid her hand gently on the door and focused. Seeing into the future took her almost no effort, but looking into what had already happened… that was something she hadn't quite mastered yet. She trailed her fingers along the wood, pausing every now and then to see if she could get something.

**Kristine knocked on the door, and it took Brick a moment to answer. Bonnie focused on fast forwarding the images, getting past the scene of her taking Brick down as quickly as possible. When she saw her carrying Brick out, Bonnie followed, and saw her heading for Tara's new car.**

"Ron, tell Wade to look for Tara's car. She was driving it when she grabbed Brick."

**Bonnie willed herself into the car as Kristine got in. She tried fast forwarding again, but found it wouldn't go faster as it had before. Bonnie grimaced, and "sat" back to wait and see where the vision would lead her.**

The vision cut out before Bonnie had a chance to see where she was going, and Bonnie cursed loudly. "Damn it! I was so close! She was heading into the warehouse district."

Before Ron had a chance to respond, his Kimmunicator beeped, and he answered it quickly.

"What have you got Wade?"

The screen changed briefly to show a map of the town, a red dot flashing on the screen. "I found Tara's car in the warehouse district, over on Pine Street. I'll see what I can do about scanning the area for heat signatures, try to confirm which building they're in."

Bonnie smiled as she looked over Ron's shoulder. "Thanks Wade. We're heading over there now. Have you got anything that might help us stop her?"

Wade winced. "Nothing that might counteract what she does with her mind, but you might try the knock-out gas. It has a good range, and she wouldn't be able to get close to you that way. I'm afraid that's all I've got right now."

Ron nodded as he pulled it out of his pack, the Kissy Face logo a little worn on the top. "Thanks Wade. Keep us posted!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brick struggled awake slowly, his head pounding greatly. "Wha… what?"

"Don't move!"

Brick opened his eyes, and flinched slightly at seeing the blades in front of his face. He looked over at where the warning had come from and found Tara similarly bound, an elaborate setting of blades and torture implements surrounding her. "What happened?"

Tara struggled briefly, trying to work loose the bindings without getting too close to the blades. "Our psychic psycho decided to bring us in on her little game. I woke up when she took out Agent Du. I haven't seen Bonnie or Ron yet, but it's safe to say that that is just what she is waiting for."

Brick struggled briefly against his own bonds, wincing when he got a little too close to one of the blades. "Any ideas on how we get out of here?"

Tara slumped back, sighing deeply. "I guess we wait for the cavalry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie and Ron stood by Tara's car, waiting patiently as Wade continued working. Finally, with a wide grin on his face, the screen changed, showing the inside of the warehouse to their left, and four heat signatures shown clearly on the map. "I think that's them, but I'm not sure who the fourth signature is. Any chance she's working with someone?"

Bonnie frowned as she looked at the map. "I doubt it. Why would she need to? Maybe she does though. I'll have to be careful."

Ron put a hand on her shoulder. "You mean we, don't you?"

Bonnie shook her head, placing her hand on his. "Ron, if I can read you like a book, just think about how easily she could get to you! You wouldn't stand a chance!"

Ron gave her shoulder a squeeze, his expression unchanging. "I'm not letting you go in there alone!"

Wade piped up at that point. "If you give me a half hour, I can get a Wadebot to your location. It wouldn't be fooled by her mind tricks."

That's a good idea Wade. Get it over here. But I can't wait any longer. This person is crazy, and she might hurt them, if she hasn't already."

"All right, but I'm still coming in, no arguments. Give me a couple minutes to get up to the roof, and then head in. Maybe I can get the drop on her that way."

Bonnie took a moment to think about it, and then her face lit up unexpectantly. "That might just work. Get going, and I'll be right behind down here."

Ron looked at her quizzically, but nodded, and quickly ran over to the side of the building. Bonnie watched as he fired his grappling gun and, almost surprisingly, not losing his pants in the process. Counting off quickly in her head, she waited by the car. Finally, satisfied that enough time had passed, she made her way to the door. She checked the heat signatures on her Kimmunicator, and noticed that Wade had labeled the ones indicating her and Ron. She noticed him moving slowly above one of the main rooms, still a little distance from the main group of them. Noting that none were on the other side of the door, she opened it.

Lights lit the hallway she was in, and noticed the only lights on were following the route she had to take. Bonnie did not like that thought, as it meant Kristine knew just which way she was coming in. But if the woman had wanted to ambush her, she would have done it by now. Bonnie made her way as silently as she could down the hallway, checking the location of the heat signatures every so often. When she reached the doorway to where all the heat signatures were, she paused. Ron appeared to be in the same room, and she decided to risk sending him a message.

_"Where are you? I see you in the room with them."_

_"I'm about twenty feet above them. She's just standing there looking at the door I assume you're going to be coming through. Tara and Brick are strapped to something that looks ready to kill them. Oh, and that fourth heat signature… it's Will!"_

_"Will? What the hell is he doing here?"_

_"Not sure, but it looks like he's tied up pretty good. I don't think she's spotted me yet also. She hasn't looked up once, so I think I'm good."_

_"All right then, I'm going in."_

Bonnie opened the door almost casually, and stepped through. She could see her friends bound to the contraptions, and both tried to look at her as best they could when the door opened. Standing in the middle of the room stood Kristine, a sly grin on her face.

"So, you wanted me here, I'm here."

Kristine almost did a little dance, her feet shifting. "Oh goody goody, now we get to play!"

Bonnie tried to remain as casual as she could, as she slowly made her way towards the insane woman. "So, what type of games do you want to play?"

Kristine's hands were shaking as she. "Oh, all the very best ones of course. Like, how many cuts does it take to get to the center of a Tara pop! That one should be such a hoot to play!"

Bonnie's eyes widened, and Tara struggled more to try and get free. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why shouldn't I? Am I not supposed to have fun?"

Bonnie kept her hands by her side as she kept trying to talk to her. "Is this because of your husband? I know he died when Monkey Fist attacked Paris. You know your family is worried about you, they think you're dead."

The maniacal grin on Kristine's face widened. "Oh, can't have the fam worried about little old me. I'll have to go pay them a visit once we have fun here. After all, I've been gone so long, I'm sure they'd be up for a little fun! As for hubby, he didn't like my games. He was the first I played with, but he was already hurt, and didn't enjoy the game as he should have."

Bonnie tried working her way around Kristine slowly, making her way over to Tara and Brick. "You killed your husband?"

"Oh, he was dying anyways. Like I said, he wasn't as much fun. Not like all the rest have been. Feeling they're wirmy squirmy fears and pains, watching them scream and beg… ohhhh… I just want to keep playing over and over and over! And you will be so much fun. I've never felt another person like me's pain before!"

Bonnie just smirked at her, as she felt Ron get into position. "Well bitch, playtime is over!"

Ron leapt silently from his position, his aim true as he dropped towards her. Half way down though, his eyes closed, and Kristine stepped out of the way as Ron fell unconscious to the ground, his body landing in a heap.

"Oh please, I saw Ronnie-poo coming a mile away! His mind was completely open to me. He wasn't even fun!" She turned back to look at Bonnie, and was surprised to see her eyes closed, her face set in concentration. "What are you doing?"

"It's a little trick I picked up a little while ago, and since you've never met another psychic, I'm betting it's one you haven't seen before. I will have to apologize to Ron though, I kinda figured something like that would happen, but he did provide the distraction I needed. You see, when you turned your attentions to him, even for that split second, it allowed me a chance to get past your mental defenses. I'm inside your mind now, and we're going to play my own game!"

"Game on bitch!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – It's time to rumble, psychic style!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own a thing, Disney does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Things Men Do – Chapter 8

April 16th

Dear Kim,

I blew it! All the signs were there, and I bloody well missed them. The killer we're trying to catch is a psychic, and I didn't even clue in until she pulled some tricks on us that made it oh so obvious. She kicked our butts, and if it hadn't been for Tara getting in a good shot while I had her distracted, I might not even be here to write this.

Anyways, the police ran her picture and blood, and it turns out she was in Paris when Monkey Fist attacked, where she lost her husband. Still doesn't entirely explain why she's doing this though. I mean, was it just too much for her, that many people dying at once? Or is their something else? I just can't shake the feeling that Monkey Fist had more to do with this than we think. Even dead, he's causing nothing but trouble.

I just… I just don't know if I can stop her. She just seems so strong, and if she was able to play me like that… I'm going to talk with Ron and Wade in the morning, see if they have any ideas. We don't have much time left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie stood smiling at her opponent as she stood a few feet away, watching Kristine frantically looking about at the sudden change of scenery. All around them lay the wreckage of Paris, though greatly exaggerated beyond the actual destruction. Fires raged around them, and the thick smoke swirled around them. Kristine choked and coughed, but Bonnie remained impassive.

"What… coff… where are we?"

Bonnie moved closer, watching the frightened expression on her face. "We're inside your mind right now, a little trick I picked up from the guy who did this. I figured it would give me a bit of an edge to this little game you wanted to play."

Kristine backed away, and tripped over a piece of debris. Crawling backwards, one hand over her mouth, she began to look panicked. "But you can't change the rules! This is my game!"

"Not any more!" A sledgehammer appeared in Bonnie's hands, and she swung hard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie winced as she watched Kristine fly backwards from the impact, but turned back to her work. She headed deeper into Kristine's mind, trying to find the answers she needed. It wasn't easy to do, splitting her focus onto two of herself, and had actually discovered it by accident when she was working with Ron one day. She should have realized it was possible. After all, Monkey Fist had done it, but the thought had never really occurred to her to try it herself before.

While part of her was fighting, with a huge advantage right away, she had time to delve deeper into Kristine's mind. Something about all this had bothered her right from the start, and she needed to find the answers to why if she was to have any chance to help her. It just didn't seem right that she could have snapped this badly, not to the point where she was hurting and torturing others. Something else must have happened.

Bonnie skimmed the most recent memories, trying hard not to look too closely at most of them. They weren't a pretty sight, and she knew the answer wouldn't lie with them. She had to go further back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron groaned, as consciousness slowly returned to him. His head pounded, threatening to split his skull in two. The loud noises he was hearing weren't helping, and all he wanted was to sink back down into oblivion, at least until his head agreed it would be a good idea. The noises got louder, and as realization of just where he was sank in, he realized they were voices.

"Ron, you have to get up now!"

Slowly, he brought one hand up to his head, pressing hard against his temples, and he opened his eyes carefully. Light penetrated, sending pain lancing through his skull, and he closed his eyes again. Trying again, he slowly opened one eye first and then the other, turning ever so slowly to the sound of the voices. "Any chance you can stop yelling please? My head is killing me here!"

Tara sank back, relief flooding through her. "Oh thank God you're all right! I was so worried about what she had done to you."

Ron slowly brought himself to his knees, and then he noticed both Bonnie and Kristine just standing there, their eyes closed, unmoving. "What…?"

Brick was still working at the bonds on his wrists when he replied. "Bonnie's doing some kind of mental whammy to her. Don't know anything more than that. Said something about getting past her defenses, and then they both stopped moving, just standing there."

Ron made his way gingerly over to Brick, and began carefully removing the restraints, taking care not to touch the blades handing only inches away. "Must be the mind fighting she did with Monkey Fist. Wish she had told me what she was planning."

Tara just shook her head, working on her own restraints. "She couldn't take the chance that she would read it off you. Is there anything we can do to help her?"

Ron finally got Brick's right hand free, and began working on the one at his waist. "I don't think there is anything we can do." He spared a glance back at the two women. "For now, I think she is on her own."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I thought you wanted to play?" Bonnie swung hard again, and the impact sent Kristine flying into a wall, knocking down what little remained of it. "I mean, it's like you don't want to play with me anymore."

Bonnie stalked over to the fallen woman, and watched her struggle to her feet. Bonnie swung the sledgehammer hard over her head, looking to bring it down over her head. Kristine dove out of the way, and the impact shattered the bricks at her feet. With a quick kick, Kristine knocked the sledgehammer out of her hands, and rose quickly. "You haven't been very nice to me you know. I don't like this game."

"Tough." Bonnie stretched out her hands, and green flame enveloped her hands. Kristine's eyes went wide. "Just something else I picked up from someone. Ready for round two?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie had delved into the memories, and had almost traced the correct moment in time. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary before the trip to Paris. In fact, she had been happy, even with her powers. Bonnie did note they weren't nearly as powerful as they were now, nothing more than a bit of empathic sense and mild telepathy. This only led to more questions. What exactly could have happened to her? And why couldn't she find the memories of Paris? They had to be there, she had even mentioned killing her husband as he was lying hurt, but she couldn't find a trace of it. None of it made sense!

She started scanning the memories again, hoping that maybe she had overlooked it somehow. She knew she didn't have much time before Kristine figured out how to fight her, and with her attentions diverted between her two "avatars", she knew she didn't have the strength to fight back once that happened. The answer to stopping her had to lie in that moment in Paris.

"Looking for something?"

Bonnie whirled quickly, and her eyes went wide at who she saw standing behind her.

"Monkey Fist?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie dove after Kristine, her hands flaring as she struck the woman across the face. She knew the fire wouldn't do anything more than tire Kristine out mentally, but it gave her an edge in the fight, keeping Kristine off balance, unable to focus. She did notice that the woman was starting to fight back now though. Ducking under a high kick, she punched outward, slamming both fists into her stomach, doubling her over. Bonnie raised her fists above her, preparing to slam them down over her head. Kristine raised her arms to block, and a shield appeared as Bonnie struck, blocking the blow. Kristine looked up in surprise and shock, before a smile creased her face.

"I know the rules now! Let's play! Hehehehe!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Monkey Fist, how the hell can you be here?"

Monkey Fist slowly circled Bonnie, that evil grin lighting his face. He appeared just as he had before he had transformed himself with the magical talismans, before he had gone on his rampage. "My dear, I am not really here. You see, I'm just a manifestation of her mind. Of course, that doesn't stop me from hurting you if I so wanted. After all, I can't have you messing up my little experiment."

Bonnie's eyes went wide, and she tried to keep her distance from him. "Experiment?"

"Monkey Fist just smiled. "Of course, my dear. I wanted to see just what it would take to drive a person insane. And she was such the perfect little candidate, our Kristine was. Her mind was just so open to me. I just had to stop for a moment, just to see her. Of course, no matter what I showed her, it didn't change a thing, she just refused to do what I wanted. So… I changed her mind for her!"

"How could you do something like that? That… that's just…"

Monkey Fist's grin widened further. "Evil? I don't think so. After all, humans experiment on monkeys all the time."

"Monkeys aren't sentient creatures."

Monkey Fist moved faster than she had thought possible, driving a fist into her jaw, and Bonnie went down hard. Monkey Fist glared down at her, contempt evident on his features. "How DARE you say something like that to me! They are only lower life forms to you, but they are so much more. I felt it only fair to return the favour when I became so much more than human. How is that any different?"

Bonnie wiped the blood from her lip, glaring up at him. "You're just a sick prick, aren't you?"

The grin returned to Monkey Fist's face, and he allowed her to get to her feet. "Come now, is that any way for a young lady such as yourself to talk?"

A sword appeared quickly in Bonnie's hand, and she stabbed forward, impaling him through the chest. "I'm not a lady!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie found herself being pushed back as Kristine, now fully enraged, kept slashing forward with the four-foot scalpel in her hand. She had been able to block so far with her own shield, but Kristine just seemed to be getting faster and faster. She fired off a blast of energy from her hand that drove the woman back, but Kristine was no longer going down from her blows. She knew she had to find the answer soon!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monkey Fist just laughed as he pulled the sword from his chest, and Bonnie was aghast. "You didn't seriously think that would stop me, did you? After all, I'm not even really here. I'm just a… mental safeguard, to keep nosey people like you from getting in the way of my little experiment."

Bonnie cast her gaze all around her, trying desperately to find something that might help, and Monkey Fist just laughed. "You really don't think you'll be able to win? There is nothing you can do. When I augmented poor Kristine's powers, I knew she would be powerful enough to carry out everything I wanted her to. After all, the only one who could stop her would be me, and since I don't want to…"

Bonnie took off running, trying to find something that could help her, some clue as to where she should strike. She knew the answer lay in finding that day in her memories, but it seemed to have been hidden well. Frustrated, she began lashing out, destroying things at random. She had only been at it a moment when Monkey Fist attacked. She ducked under the blow, and twisted away, continuing to destroy the memories around her. Finally, when she blew apart a section of wall, she found what she was looking for.

A small, green monkey idol sat in the crater of the wall. It seemed almost innocuous, but Bonnie knew that had to be the key. Monkey Fist quickly interposed himself between her and the idol though.

"You'll never get past me!"

Bonnie sneered at him. "Who said I was going past!"

Bonnie leapt at him, and Monkey Fist just smiled and prepared himself. At the last moment, she re-shaped her leg in a long spear, almost faster than could be seen. It drove right through the chest of Monkey Fist, and shattered the idol into a million pieces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie could hardly move, as Kristine raised the scalpel over her head, prepared to drive it through her. "Game over!"

A wave of energy passed over Kristine before she could strike, and the weapon dropped from her hand as she fell to her knees. Bonnie slowly rose up, making her way over to Kristine. Her strength returned slightly as her other self returned to her, and she moved over the older woman.

Kristine's face was one of horror, as the events of the last month flooded through her. Clutching her head in her hands, she screamed in pain, and Bonnie moved to hold the distraught woman in her arms.

Tears flowed freely down Kristine's cheeks, as all semblances of the insane woman only moments ago gave way to the pained and suffering woman she now held in her arms.

"Oh God… what… what have I done? Richard…"

Bonnie patted her hair, trying hard to sooth this woman who had been trying so hard to kill her. "It wasn't you, you're not responsible. Monkey Fist messed with your head. It's over now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brick was still rubbing the circulation back into his hands as he stood beside Tara and Ron as they watched the two women. "Any ideas yet on how we can help them?"

Tara leaned over to look into the face of Kristine. "Can't we just… you know, knock her out?"

Ron shook his head. "I don't know what that would do to Bonnie. If she's in her head, there's no telling what might happen."

A shot rang out, and all three freaked when half of Kristine's head splattered all over them. They turned quickly as Kristine and Bonnie's bodies slumped to the floor, staring wide-eyed at Will Du, pistol in hand and calm expression on his face. "It was the only way. She was too dangerous."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie cradled the older woman in her arms. "Let's get out of here. There are people who want to help you, and I'm sure your family will be glad you're alive as well."

"But… how can I… after everything I've done?"

Bonnie smiled, helping her to her feet. "You have to hope that, with a second chance, you can make a difference. It's the only thing you can do!"

Kristine's smile was faint, but genuine, holding none of the malice that Bonnie had always seen before. "Thank you!"

Kristine's eyes went wide, and everything around Bonnie went suddenly dark. Bonnie felt as if every single piece of her being was being ripped to shreds and she tried to pull back to her own mind. She watched, horrified, as Kristine disappeared, and then everything around her disappeared as well.

Finally, the darkness took Bonnie as well!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note – One more chapter to go folks!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own a thing, Disney does. This is the final chapter of this little drama of mine. I accomplished a lot more with this than I had originally planned, though you won't see the fruits of this for quite some time, but it did set the stage for the future. For now, I have one more chapter of Answers, and then it is on to Recovery! Thank you all for joining me on this little ride of mine, and hope you'll enjoy everything else to come!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Things Men Do – Chapter 9

Bonnie's head throbbed as she slowly opened her eyes. Daylight filtered in through the window beside her, allowing her to cast a look about the room. The greens and light blues told her right away she was in the hospital, and the fact that it was daylight out told her she had been here for some time.

As she turned her head, her gaze locked on Brick's as she found him sitting beside her. Her slowly took her hand in his, giving it a bit of a squeeze and smiled. "Glad to see you awake! I was worried when you went down like that."

Bonnie tried to focus, her last memories a bit fragmented. "What happened?"

Brick's smile faded, his eyes hardening. "Will shot that woman in the head. Killed her instantly. Said it was necessary."

Bonnie shook her head, a small tear running down her cheek. "It wasn't necessary. Her mind had been messed up by Monkey Fist, but I had just finished getting rid of his programming when she…"

Brick stood quickly, and sat down on the bed beside her, holding her in his arms. "You did everything you could. You did more than most people would have."

Brick kissed her lightly on the forehead, and Bonnie smiled lightly. "What happened then?"

Brick smirked a bit. "Well…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brick dove, and caught Bonnie before her head could strike the floor. "What the hell did you do?"

Will tucked his gun away, his expression unchanging. "What I had to do. This woman was dangerous, and there were no guarantees that Ms. Rockwaller would be successful. I had full authorization to use lethal force."

Ron grabbed Will by the front of the shirt, his anger evident as he pulled the agent closer. "Did you even consider what this would do to Bonnie, with her in her head like that?"

"It was a calculated gamble."

Tara was leaning down now, checking on Bonnie as Brick cradled her in his arms. "She's breathing, and she's got a pulse, but they're weak. We need to get her to a hospital now!"

Ron yanked a little harder on Will's shirt, Ron's anger mounting as Will's expression remained unchanged. "If she's hurt by this, I'm going to see you pay for this!"

Ron let go of his shirt when he heard ambulances approaching, and he and Brick picked Bonnie up, carrying her out to the street. The first ambulance was just pulling up as they got her out, and the medics quickly loaded her into the back. As they attached the monitoring equipment to her, one of the attendants stuck his head out. "One of you can ride with us to the hospital."

Brick nodded. "I'll go with her, just give me one second."

He turned to Will, who stood a few feet back, hands behind his back as he looked on. "For what it's worth, I am sorry…"

Brick's fist flew out, and caught Will across the jaw. Will flew through the air, and landed on his ass a few feet away. He moaned as one hand went to his jaw, which was already showing signs of bruising. Brick shook his hand, it having gone just a bit numb and sore from the punch. "Damn, that felt good!"

Brick quickly climbed into the back of the ambulance, and it tore off down the street.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie's eyes were wide, and a faint smile appeared. "You punched him out?"

Brick gave her shoulder a bit of a squeeze. "Yeah. Met the guy for like, two minutes, and already I didn't like him."

Bonnie leaned in closer to Brick, pressing herself against his chest. "I just wish I could have helped her, you know? I mean, she didn't deserve what had been done to her."

Brick stroked her hair lightly, kissing her atop her head. "I know. But in the end, you did help her, even if you couldn't save her." Brick slowly pulled away a bit, reaching down beside the bed for a bag that was lying there. "I grabbed you a few things, since the docs will want to keep you here. You check it out, get changed, and I'll go scrounge up some food for you. Something other than that garbage they hand out around here."

Bonnie smiled as she watched him head out the door, and began rummaging through the bag. She found a couple changes of clothes, and a couple books. She smiled when she noticed her diary had been thrown in as well. She changed quickly, and sat back on the bed. Digging a pen out of the front pocket of the bag, she cracked open her diary, and began writing.

April 18th 

_Dear Kim_

_It's over! We stopped Kristine, but things didn't end the way I thought they would. I was so close to helping her too. To think, Monkey Fist was responsible all along… when will he be done messing with our lives anyways? He's been dead for some time now, and his influence is still hurting people._

_I don't think I'm making any sense right now. I mean, I did just wake up in the hospital. Anyways, let me start from the beginning, and tell you everything…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bonnie felt much better taking the elevator into Global Justice headquarters as opposed to the tube. It definitely felt safer anyways. The door opened, and the bustle of movement seemed almost the same as when she was here only a few days before. She hadn't taken two steps before she was intercepted by one of the small scientist types.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm here to see Doctor Director."

The smaller man just nodded. "I'll let her know you are here."

He hurried off, heading for the back office. She took another look around, before a tap on her shoulder turned her around. Will Du stood there, an apologetic look on his face.

"I am sorry for what occurred. I had hoped it would not result in any permanent injury to yourself. I hope you understand why I had to do what I did. No hard feelings?"

Bonnie smiled, and reached to take the hand he offered her. "Of course. No hard feelings."

Her knee shot up before he could react!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Doctor Director was working on her computer when Vernon stuck his head through the door. "Ma'am, Bonnie Rockwaller is here to see you."

"Thank you Vernon, I'll be right there."

She closed down the screen on her computer, and rose to her feet. When she got to the door, she looked out to the elevator just in time to see Bonnie's knee make solid contact with Will's groin. Despite all that she had seen and done, something like that always made her wince, especially when he hit the floor hard, holding himself as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"You God-damned arrogant prick!"

Doctor Director set a smile on her face, and walked over to the infuriated brunette. "Ms. Rockwaller. I see you are sufficiently recovered."

Bonnie whirled quickly, and she began to wonder if Bonnie would strike her as well. "Look, I wanted to talk to you about this… this prick here, and how he…"

"Agent Du is under full suspension pending an investigation into his actions."

Bonnie blinked, and looked back on Will before she turned to face Doctor Director again. "Oh… well… I hadn't expected…"

"His actions were reckless, and while his orders were to handle this matter in any means possible, even termination if necessary, his timing could have been more… fortuitous. He put you in danger without considering the consequences, and further punishment will be dealt with when the matter is fully considered. There was something I wanted to talk to you about though. Could you come with me a moment?"

Bonnie nodded, and glanced briefly at Will, who was still clutching himself, no one having made a move to help him. She stepped into the office, and closed the door behind her, before turning back to Doctor Director.

Betty sat down at her desk, her face showing compassion as she placed her hands together on the desk. "I was hoping you would go with me to Kristine's funeral in Columbus on Saturday, to express our condolences to her family. I think if they knew… knew that their daughter was herself at the end… it might give them a little peace about the loss of their daughter."

Bonnie seemed a bit shocked, but quickly regained her composure. "Um… yeah… yeah, I'd like to go. Thank you."

Doctor Director nodded, and rose to her feet, extending a hand to Bonnie, who took it a bit trepidaciously. "Thank you again for all your help. I know it doesn't seem to have resolved itself very well right now, but in the end, you did save a lot of people."

Bonnie nodded, and headed for the door. "If you ever need my help, just… you know, let me know. Just don't expect me to work with Will again."

Doctor Director allowed a small smile to crease her face. "I understand. Thank you for the offer."

Doctor Director stood in the doorway, and watched as Bonnie stepped back into the elevator. When Betty was sure she was gone, she turned to Will. "Agent Du, she is gone now. Enough with the acting!"

Will Du leapt quickly to his feet and brushed himself off. "I hope I was sufficiently convincing."

Betty smiled, and turned back into her office, Will right behind. "I would say that you were. It accomplished our aims anyway." Betty sat back down at her desk, and Will sat across from her. "That was sloppy handling though. We almost lost her, and Bonnie Rockwaller is too important an asset to give up at this point. I assume the target had gained knowledge of our operations from Bannerman?"

"Unknown. But she was able to penetrate my mind. The psi bafflers failed on her, and I felt it best to terminate on that basis."

"And no one outside of this office is aware of our operations?"

Will leaned back in his chair. "The psi bafflers were sufficient on Rockwaller. She doesn't have any idea. Do we really need Rockwaller though?"

Betty stood up then, placing her hands on her desk as she leaned towards him. "Our assets are low at the moment, and we need everything we can get our hands on. The new Sensei of Yamanouchi isn't as… trusting as his predecessor, and our current psi department is a joke. R department won't be operational for at least another year, and M department is still struggling to work on containment. Team Possible, and Rockwaller in particular, give us a nice public front to present to the public, and provide us tools we will need in the future."

Will nodded, sitting a little straighter now. "Do we proceed as planned with Team Possible then?"

Betty sat back down, hands steepled in front of her. "Yes, we proceed as planned. I believe I have sufficiently swayed Rockwaller to our side, though I don't think you'll be working with them in the near future."

"Understood!"

Betty smiled. "Good. Now, I have another operation I need you to perform!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, I know I'm going to get a lot of questions about that last little bit, so I'll answer them now the way Steve Loter does when he is asked about Season 4.

Well, Bonnie will SPOILER and Will will SPOILER. GJ SPOILER and SPOILER, SPOILER, SPOILER!

I hope that answers everyone's questions!


End file.
